Rune Factory: Sōzō Nōjō
by Kiminochi
Summary: Raguna is a young man who had lost his memory,but with the help of Mist,a young maiden, and some friends, he might gain it back when he's watering crops, fighting creatures, or fall in love. Chapter 5 up!
1. Town of Kardia

Hi! This is Kiminochi! Well, I'm new here so please excuse the bad grammar and suckish writing skills. Anyway, enjoy my new fic Rune Factory: Sōzō Nōjō. I really like this game and I'll keep the characters' attitude the same as the game. Enjoy! XP

--

In the Far Eastern Region Kingdom of Norad, in the outskirts of the town called Kardia, There was a man in weird foreign clothing, unruly dark chestnut hair, and peachy pink skin but it was unusually pale now. He hasn't been eating or drinking in days now and it was really doubtful that he ever had a break from his long journey. But as he stopped by a cozy looking house and stood there. He tried to go on to walk further, but was unable to.

"Ugh. . . Hah. . . I don't think. . . I can go on . . . much further. . ." the young man said. Then he fainted right there on the spot. At the same moment he had fainted, a girl had come out from the house and went towards the young man.

"Are you okay? Wow, I've never seen anyone on the verge of collapsing before! It's a shock to me!" The girl said.

The girl looked very young and she had very yellowish/whitish hair and had a very silky ribbon to tie it all up.

The young man tried his hardest to get up and tried to stand as long as possible. "Well. . . I've been walking . . . for days . . . without food or water." He replied. The girl had a shocked and concerned look on her face.

"Ooh! That's not any way as healthy! Just wait a sec and I'll be right back!" the girl cried out and ran quickly into the house. Inside the house, the young man could hear the sound of items being thrown inside the house. Even a scream could be heard. 'Is she okay in there?' the young man thought.

The girl quickly came out as quickly as she came in. But she was holding a hoe. "Ta Da! I found it! You can have my hoe! I'm not actually using it, so you can have it!" the girl said and handed it to him.

He hesitated at first and then took it to plow the ground. "Actually. . . I was hoping for some water. . ."he replied.

Somehow the girl understood. "Right! I'll get right on to that!" she replied and went back to the house. The sound of clatter was heard again. 'I hope she'll get me some water.' He thought.

The girl came out with a watering can this time and gave it to him. "You can use my watering can then!" she said and gave it to him.

He used it and watered the ground he had just plowed before. The young man sweatdropped and he felt a bit puzzled. "The young girl noticed this and asked him, "Is there something else that you need?"she asked.

"Um. . . I was kinda . . . hoping for . . . was drinking water." he replied. The girl understood and conked her head at her dumb mistake. "Oh, duh! Sorry! It's the way that you look makes me think that you needed a hoe and a watering can!" The girl blabbed on.

"Ah . . ." The young man said confusingly. The girl understood him and said, "Oh Yeah! Be right back!"she said and went to her house for the third time. She came back with some nice looking bread and some plain bread.

"Here you go!"She said. He accepted it thankfully and ate the bread slowly and drinking the water in mouth sized gulps.

"Thank you, you saved my life. I'm in debt to you."The young man replied. "Oh, it's nothing at all! But . . . you're not from around here are you? Are you on a trip perhaps?"she asked. He shook his head. "Actually to be honest . . . I don't know myself." he said. Giving a saddening look to the girl.

She was really confused. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Puzzled of what he is telling her. "I don't remember where I was before I came here . . . I don't even know myself either . . ." The young man admitted. The girl had an understanding, but curious look on her face.

"You mean . . . you have amnesia?" she asked. "Maybe . . ."he replied. Still a little sad that he has no memory of anything at all.

"Do you have a name?" The girl asked. The young man thought a while. He shook his head. "I don't even remember my name." he replied. "Well, everyone needs a name! Or I'll have to start calling you Mr. Mysterious Man!"she said happily. "That's true. I'll think of one." The young man said.

The name Raguna slipped out of his tongue and Mist heard it. "Raguna? I like it! It's the perfect name for you!"she exclaimed. "Well, thank you for thinking so. By the way, What's your name?" Raguna asked.

The girl smiled. "My name's Mist. So where will you be staying? Since you're new here, you probably don't have a place to stay at all."Mist said.

Raguna wondered. "Well, I was hoping to find an inhabited town to stay . . . But I haven't thought past that part yet." He replied. Mist thought a moment and snapped her fingers to express that she had a great idea just now.

"How about you stay here? I have an empty house and a field that you can use." Mist said. However, Raguna was shocked that they had only met and she's offering a house and field to him.

Mist waited patiently for his answer, but Raguna denied her offer. "I don't know what to say . . . But I possibly can't accept . . ."Raguna was cut of by Mist. "Don't be silly! I'm not using it anyway! And like I said before, I think you're a capable guy Raguna!"

Raguna was a bit uneasy about this. "Do you really think I have what it takes to run a farm?"Raguna asked questionably. Now Mist felt uneasy. "Well . . . I think you have talent . . ." Mist replied but not with that much enthusiasm as before.

Raguna on the other hand felt a little overwhelming. "This is going to be fun!" Mist exclaimed. She locked her door and took Raguna by the hand. "Come on! The farm and field are up north!" Mist said and dragged him to there.

When they got there, there was a simple looking farm and a messy field. "This is my house and field. What do you think? Not to bad right?" Mist said. Mist then went toward the fields. "I haven't been working on the fields as much, so it's overgrown." Mist said.

Mist faced Raguna. "But don't worry about that. I have all the help that I need right in front of me." Mist said. "B-but . . ." Raguna stuttered. Mist smiled and went to have a better look at her fields.

Then a flash appeared and a monster then appeared. A creature with a club had appeared and started to go towards Mist and attack her. "What?" Mist exclaimed. Worried for Mist's sake, he quickly called Mist to go behind him and he'll take care of it.

"Mist! Stay behind me and step back!" Raguna ordered her. Mist quickly followed his directions and hid behind him. 'How am I supposed to do this? I can't fight.' Raguna thought. He quickly asked Mist for a tool.

"Use the hoe! Attack him but don't get hurt okay?" Mist said. Raguna nodded and began to attack him. The creature hit him one time, while Raguna hit the creature three times to actually kill it.

He went to Mist to see if she was all right. "Mist! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Raguna asked. Mist nodded. Raguna sighed in relief. But then he looked where the creature had once stood. "But I think I killed it though." Raguna said sadly feeling sorry for the creature that didn't have any right to die like that.

Mist told him it didn't actually got killed but is sent to its original place called, the First Forest. He had a special magic that used the spell Retornen. They aren't dead but they are still alive.

"But enough of that, You save me Raguna! I really owe you! So as a token of my gratitude, I'm letting you stay here and work on the farm!" Mist said. Raguna was still unsure what to say. "But, I can't do that." Raguna replied. "I insist that you do. You helped me, now I help you. I want to do something for you too."Mist said.

All he could say was yes. 'There's no point fighting with her.' Raguna thought. "Great! Now I'll start you with a bag of radish seeds." Mist said and gave him the bag of seeds. There were 5 bags of them!

"I'm guessing you really like radishes . . ." Raguna replied as he sweatdropped. Mist nodded and she kept on rambling on her precious radishes. Then she left Raguna so he could start on his work.

"Bye Raguna! Next time I see you, you better not be goofing off!" Mist yelled out to him. "Don't worry! I won't!" He replied. She waved bye and he waved back. He looked at the bags of seeds he wax carrying.

"Maybe I can find my memory back if I help out Mist."Raguna said to himself. He looked up to the vast blue sky. "Thank you Mist."He said as he went to go inside his new house.

--

Preview of Next Chapter:

"Oh! So you're the one that Mist suckered to stay at her old run downed place of hers!" Rosetta exclaimed.

Raguna was surprised and confused. "What do you mean by 'suckered'?" Raguna asked.

--

So . . . What do you think? I tried my best to make it ok like. I hope you like it. And make sure to leave a comment or constructive critsism to help my story get better so you won't have to see bad stories like this anymore. I'll update the chapter a week or so cause I have a field trip this week, and it's a whole 7am to 11pm trip, and I can't bring my computer because I'm going to Islands of Adventure! Whee!! Raguna will meet the townsfolk. Bye everyone!

-Kiminochi


	2. Introducing Raguna!

Hey! It's me again! I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating for two days! My computer didn't have any internet access because of our dumb virus. Today is the last day to have the internet access so I have 2 chapters for all my viewers. I'm so SORRY!! .

Thank you for my reviewers:

_**Luanrstar:**__ Thanks so much for reviewing my story! And I also don't have much of an attention span to play it too. I'm just playing that game so I can avoid doing my homework. That's the only motivation I have. But it's still a fun game._

_**Timeless Asuka:**__ Thanks for reviewing. That's too bad that you'll get the game next month. It's a very great game! I hope you read more of the chapters! And what did you mean when you said, 'It's very . . . interesting.'? Is it a compliment?_

--

When Raguna went inside the house, he felt really tired and started looking around the house for a bed to rest on then when he found a bed to lie down on, he was so exhausted! So he just plopped himself on the bed and laid there but then the bed collapsed! Raguna fell on the floor and rubbed the back of his head. Raguna looked under him.

'Well, at least the wood spikes broke my fall.' Raguna thought. He stood up grabbed the pillow and slept on the floor.

He didn't care where he would sleep. He was so exhausted when he cleared half the fields and plowed that half as well. He also chopped the twigs and went out to search for herbs and grasses to ship it to the shipping bin. Then he planted the 5 bags of seeds that Mist gave him.

At least he was able to rest now. But someone came in the house. It was Mist with a basket of something. She peeked inside to see if Raguna was inside.

"Hello? Raguna? Are you in here?" Mist asked. Poking her head through the door.

Raguna got up and said, "Yeah, I'm here Mist. Is there something wrong?" Raguna asked. Mist stood there swinging the basket back and forth.

"Well, I wanted to give you a house warming gift." Mist said and gave him the basket. Raguna smiled at her thankfully and grabbed the basket and took a look inside the basket. Raguna's smile faded and a confused look was replaced. Raguna sweatdropped slightly. "It's . . ."

Raguna was unable to say anything. He didn't have any words to describe his gift at all. Not much can be said for this kind of gift. Mist waited patiently for his answer. But still wondered why he could take this long.

"Um . . . Thank you Mist . . . I don't know what to say." Raguna replied. It was the truth anyway.

"So you really like my gift? Is it too bland or too fancy?" Mist asked. 'Bland and fancy are not the words to describe this gift.' Raguna thought.

"It's useful . . . and . . ." Raguna paused to think. "Radishy?" Raguna said uneasily. 'What **can** I say to a basket of radish seeds?' Raguna thought. He smiled but it was kind of a nervous smile.

Mist smiled happily. "Thank you for saying so! Most people thought I was strange for giving them a basket of radish seeds! I thought they were being ridiculous! They told me you can't give radish seeds as a house warming gift! Can you believe that?"

Raguna sweatdropped. "I can hardly imagine it." He said still smiling uneasily at her. Mist smiled then it turned into a kind of pained look. "You know . . ." Mist voice started trailing off. Raguna looked at her. Wondering how she got serious she had gotten quickly.

"You know . . . I feel . . . left out sometimes. But . . . I think you know how I feel Raguna . . ." Mist voice trailed off and stopped. "Huh?" Was Raguna's only reply.

Mist then quickly had a surprised and shocked look on her face. "Ehh?! What happened to the bed?!" Mist freaked out. 'How did her expression change so quickly?' Raguna thought.

-Next Morning-

Raguna woke up and got off the kinda comfortable floor he was sleeping on. He stretched and then relaxed. Then someone knocked on the door fiercely and Raguna was going to answer the door but they already barged inside the door. The door broke when the man had come in.

A girl in very rich clothing and taste entered. She had very expensive clothing on and had dark blue pig tails all curled up and tied with a red ribbon and she was accompanied by a man with blonde hair, a big mouth, and a pudgy body he also rich royalty clothing. And what was left of the door was next to them.

'The bed, and now the door. . .' Raguna thought. The girl came in to look around in the house while the man stood by the doorway.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this but my daughter heard someone had moved in and wanted to meet you!" The man said pointing at his daughter who was looking around the house and then looked at Raguna. She looked at him up and down.

Her face had disgust and boredom on it. "I want to go home, daddy. It stinks in here. I don't want the stench to wreak my new clothes." The girl said in disgust. The man laughed and said, "Oh really? Then let's go home then! See you later."

Then the two of them left. "Who are they?" Raguna said. He momentarily forgot the event that had just happened and went into town to meet the townsfolk. He went to the shop he saw first.

When he went inside, he saw a girl with very golden blonde hair tied all the way to the bottom and she wore just a shirt and some shorts. He also saw a dirty blonde haired man who had on a shirt, pants, and an apron on.

"Dad! You don't put the boxes there! You put it next to the flower seeds!"The girl ordered. The man did what the girl told him to. "Then I put these right here right?" the man asked. There was no hint of annoyance or sarcasm in the tone of his voice at all.

"No! That's all wrong! You put them under the potato seeds! Geez! I wonder what you'll do without me . . ." The girl muttered. "Then it's a good thing that you're here right?" the man asked. Raguna shoes the time to come in.

"Well, hello stranger. Who are you?" the man asked. "My name is Raguna. Nice to meet you." Raguna replied. "So you're new here huh? My name's Rosetta. And this is my dad, Jean." Rosetta said simply. "So since you're new here Raguna, you don't have a place to stay do you?" Jean asked.

Raguna shook his head. "No, I already have a place to stay at. I'm staying at Mist's farm." Raguna replied. Jean and Rosetta had on understanding and surprised looks.

"Oh! So you're the one that Mist suckered to stay at her old run downed place of hers!" Rosetta exclaimed.

Raguna was surprised and confused. "What do you mean by 'suckered'?" Raguna asked.

Jean spoke up. "It looks like Mist has gotten a hold of you." Jean said. "Is there something wrong with her?" Raguna asked. Jean denied it quickly. "No, no there's nothing wrong with her. But she does act a bit strange and you can't tell if she's actually joking or if she's actually serious." Jean answered.

"Oh. I can see what you mean." Raguna said sweatdropping. "Anyway, our house is supply stock and I pick up the shipments, so come by anytime." Rosetta said. Raguna nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that." Raguna said. He waved bye and left.

"What a nice young fellow." Jean said. Rosetta nodded. "Yes. He's very interesting." Rosetta said.

-

Raguna came into the hospital. He saw a red headed nurse with a veil and a very colorful veil. There was a man who had very long brown hair and glasses and he wore a long white doctor's coat. They were treating a long haired blonde man.

"Now as the mayor of this town, you should take it easy." The man said. "Thank you Edward. What could this town do without you?" The mayor said. "Well, please take care." Edward said. "Take care and stay healthy." The nurse said. The mayor left and Raguna went to Edward and the nurse.

"Hello, I believe we haven't met before. My name is Edward. And this is the nurse and my assistant, Lara." Edward greeted. "Hello. We run the clinic, come to us when you have a problem or sickness. Alright?" Lara asked. Raguna smiled and nodded. "Yes. I will. My name is Raguna." Raguna said.

"Yes. Take care, Raguna." Edward said. Lara waved bye while she gave him some herbs. "Please use these herbs and take care Raguna." Lara said and smiled. He then left.

Edward looked at Lara. "It's very strange that you gave him herbs. The same herbs you ordered and didn't get for 6 weeks." Edward said. "I thought he needed them." Lara said. Edward nodded. "I get it. At least you didn't give away all of them, I'm ok." Edward replied. Lara didn't answer. "Ehh . . . I wasn't supposed to?"

-

He headed towards the library. He saw a man with very darkish hair and glasses. He also saw a girl with blonde hair tied in a braid clutching in her hands, a book.

"Hello. Have you come to visit the library?" The man said. Raguna nodded. "I'm here to meet the townsfolk." Raguna said. The man fixed the angle of his glasses. "Oh! I see. You're the guy who moved into Mist's farm. Am I correct?" The man stated.

"Oh yes! My name is Raguna nice to meet you." Raguna said. The man smiled. "A pleasure. My name is Russell. I'm the librarian of this library. And the girl you see over there loves the library. Her name is Tori." Russell said. Raguna looked over at Tori.

Raguna smiled and waved at her. When their eyes locked, her face turned a tomato colored head and looked away. Raguna looked over at Russell confusingly. "She's a very shy girl. You need to get going right? Well I'm not stopping you. Please come by anytime you feel like it Raguna." Russell said. "Thank you. I'll stop by. Goodbye Russell." Raguna said and left.

"You shouldn't be shy to everyone you meet." Russell stated. Tori clutched her book tighter. "I'm . . . n-n-not g-oo-good a-at m-m-mak-making fri-friends w-w-with n-new p-p-p-people." Tori shuttered. "But he seems nice enough don't you think?" Russell said. "Y-y- yes. H-he w-w-was n-n-nice."Tori said.

--

Preview of Next Chapter

"We met before. My name is Jasper de Saint Coquille." Jasper said as quickly as possible. Raguna sweatdropped and tried his best to pronounce it.

"Jasper . . . d-de . . . Say -net . . . coli-cockle . . . doodle?" Raguna said.

"Not even close!" Jasper said angrily.

--

So? You like it? If so . . . Review! I had so much fun at Islands of Adventure but it was pretty tiring. The bus was late to pick us up, my shoes were soaking wet, there was a car accident, because of the car accident there was a traffic jam, and I didn't have any dinner. So it was it was kinda fun and kinda hellish. I have a poll on my profile so do my poll ok? This is only part one, part two is the next chapter and I'll update as fast as I can! Bye!

-Kiminochi


	3. Introducing Raguna! pt 2

Hi! I've started thinking about the fourth chapter! I'll start doing any request people will want like, _Can you do something with Tori and Raguna? ; Can you make Raguna fight a boss monster? ; Can you make Raguna know Ivan is his brother? _Sure! I can do things like this. Just put it in your review and I'll think about it. Enjoy Chapter 3!

_**LuanrStar:**_ _Thank you so much! Your reviews mean so much to me! You're such a great writer! I really like your stories. Oh yeah! I saw the story about Stargirl . . . I really want to have it! Thank you for showing it to me! I'll probably get it this weekend. Thanks alot. You're the best of the best!_

--

Raguna fished in a little fish near the river and put it in a little bag. It was a little goldfish. Guppy sized. 'Maybe I should keep it as a pet.' Raguna thought. He tied it with a string and put it in his backpack.

-

Raguna went to what it looked like an inn. When he went inside and saw a woman behind the counter and a little boy and Tori was there. It looked like the woman was mad at them. She also started yelling at them.

"Zavier, wash your face you too Tori." The woman said. The boy named Zavier went straight ahead and didn't even listen to a word she said. "I can't! I'm off to go to Carmite cave, so I don't have any time to wash my face!" Zavier complained.

The woman was annoyed and not pleased. "You have time to play your babyish battle monster game and you also have time to flirt with Mist, but you can't wash your face?" She said annoyed. Zavier looked like he was furious.

"It's not a game! I am fighting real monsters! And I am **not** babyish." Zavier said. "And I also don't flirt with Mist." He muttered and left. Tori went up to the woman. "Um . . . I w-washed my f-face t-three times, M-mommy. I-I'm going to the l-library." Tori shuttered and left.

When they left, Raguna heard a sigh. It was the woman. She was sighing and rubbing her temples. "These kids of mine." The woman muttered. Then when she saw Raguna, she quickly regained her posture. Raguna started heading towards the lady.

"Hello! My name is Lady Ann. I'm the innkeeper and I own this house so stop by to rent a room or play with my kids." Lady Ann said. Raguna smiled. "I'm Raguna. Nice to meet you Lady Ann." Raguna said and then bowed. "What a polite young man . . . you should teach my son a thing or two." Lady Ann said. Then she laughed. "Haha! But I can't imagine Zavier being such a gentlemen!"

Raguna saw a girl in the corner of the room. Lady Ann followed his gaze. "The girl you're looking at is called, Mei. She only stays in that room. And if you don't see her in the room, she always scope around the place as well. She's very mysterious." Lady Ann said.

"How come she's mysterious?" Raguna asked. Lady Ann tapped her finger on her chin. "Well, some people think she has a sword with her, and she's foreign so she's not actually friendly with you the first time you meet her, and she has a weird obsession over fish. But she keeps that a secret." Lady Ann said.

'Mist loves radishes, Rosetta loves shipments, Lara loves herbs, Tori loves books, and Mei loves fish.' Raguna thought.

Lady Ann thought for a moment. "That's pretty much it. Well, what I know anyway. You should talk to her then to know more about her." Lady Ann said. Then she pushed Raguna into Mei's way. Raguna went over to Mei and tried to start a conversation.

"Hi my name is Raguna. Your name is Mei right?" Raguna asked. Mei looked at him weirdly. "Yeah, my name is Mei. But what kind of name is Raguna? I don't like foreign names. I'll start forgetting them." Mei said. "So . . . you won't remember my name?" Raguna said.

Mei thought. "I'll try to remember. But don't guarantee that I'll start calling you Raguna." Mei said. Raguna was confused. "Ahh . . ." Raguna said. Mei looked angry. "Show some respect to your elders!" Mei said. Raguna was surprised.

"You're . . . older than me?" Raguna asked. "Yes. I am. Even though I look young, I'm very much older than you." Mei stated. Raguna was still surprised. "I had no idea . . ." Raguna said. "Well now you know." Mei said. Raguna apologized. "I'm very sorry I mistook you for someone younger than me." Raguna then gave Mei a little fish in a bag, took his leave and left.

"You're a bit hastier today, like you wanted him to leave you alone. Do you not like him?" Lady Ann asked. She was still standing behind the counter and Mei was still in her room. "No, I'm fine with his company." Mei said. "Then what's the matter with him?" Lady Ann asked. Mei looked at her little fish. "He's . . . different."

-

Raguna went to Neuman's shop. "Hello over there!" The blonde man said. Raguna went over to him. "So you're the new guy Mist has her clutches on right?" The blonde man said. "What do you mean by that?" Raguna asked. The guy shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. By the way, my name's Neuman. I own this shop. If you need to upgrade your house, I'm your guy to do the job!" Neuman said.

Raguna nodded. "What if you have a broken bed or door . . . can you still fix it?" Raguna asked. Neuman chuckled. "How did you break your door and bed?" Neuman asked. Raguna sweatdropped. "It's a long story . . ." Raguna said.

"I can do that. But you can also ask Camus for help. He's the guy next door, he makes monster houses and he's as strong and buff as me. So you can also ask him." Neuman said. When Raguna was about to leave, Neuman stopped him.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name yet." Neuman said. Raguna apologized. "I'm sorry. My name is Raguna. Nice to meet you." Raguna said. Neuman smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Remember to meet Felicity as well." Neuman said pointing to the girl on the other side of the room.

She had long chestnut hair and she looked very sickly pale. "She's the Mayor's daughter but she has a sickness right now so she's not feeling well. You should talk to her." Neuman said as he returned behind the counter.

Raguna went over to Felicity and started a conversation with her. "My name is Raguna. What's your name?" Raguna asked. Felicity looked at him. "Hello. My name's Felicity. You're the one who moved into Mist's farm right?" Felicity asked. "Yes. How did you know?" Raguna asked.

"It's all over town." Felicity replied. Raguna sweatdropped. 'That's why . . .' Raguna thought. Felicity suddenly coughed uncontrollably. Raguna got a little worried. "Are you okay?" Raguna asked. Felicity could only nod.

When her coughing stopped, Felicity looked at Raguna and apologized. "I'm sorry. This doesn't usually happen this often. This sickness . . ." Felicity's voice trailed off. Raguna took out the herbs that Lara had given to him and gave them to Felicity.

"These herbs might make you feel better. So you can take them." Raguna said. Felicity took them and in a very small voice she said, "Thank you." After that he left.

"That was very nice of him to give you herbs and you only just met him." Neuman said. Felicity was looking at the door where Raguna had left. "Yeah. He's very caring." Felicity said.

-

"Where has my holy book gone to?" Wesley asked. The two kids laughed. "We don't know! We don't know what it is!" Nicholas said. Cecilia giggled. "Maybe you lost it!" Cecilia said. Then they both ran and left the church. Wesley sighed.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves but you got to stop playing so many pranks on me." Wesley said. Raguna went over to him. "Did they take something important to you?" Raguna asked. Wesley nodded. "They took my important holy book. Wait. . . I haven't met you before." Wesley said. Raguna apologized and introduced himself.

"My name is Raguna." Raguna said. Wesley nodded. "I see. My name is Wesley. I'm the Priest of this here church. Those two were hiding my Holy book. And I don't know where they put it though." He said.

"I could help you look for it." Raguna suggested. Wesley smiled and his face full of gratitude. "Thank you Raguna. I'd appreciate that. "Wesley said. "I'll ask Nicholas and go get your book back Wesley." Raguna said. Then Raguna left.

-

"Come by and I'll help you make the monster huts. Oh, and nice to meet you Raguna." Camus said. Raguna waved bye and left. He went to the bathhouse and met Melody. She was singing and cleaning. She had pink hair in pig tails and a weird witch's outfit on. She noticed Raguna and picked up her sponge. But her back was turned to him.

"Oh! Hello there! If you're here for a soak, the bath isn't open now so come back later." Melody said. Raguna shook his head. "I'm not here for a bath." Raguna replied. Melody wiped her forehead. "Phew! So what are you here for?" She asked, still scrubbing the tub.

"I'm new here. My name is Raguna." Raguna said. Melody got surprised and looked behind her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were new! My name's Melody by the way. Come by to get a relaxing soak anytime. But no peeping in the girl's side of the bath house! I hate peeping Toms! I'll kick them out personally!" Melody said angrily.

Raguna sweatdropped. "I'm not much of a peeping Tom. I don't know what it is." Raguna confessed. Melody suddenly got calmer. "Peeping Toms are perverts who enjoys peeping at one's nudeness." Melody explained. Raguna had red tints on his cheeks. And he shook his hands and head.

"I don't do or enjoy that kind of stuff! Believe me! I'm no peeping Tom!" Raguna said frantically. Melody had a curious and depressed look on her face. "If you didn't know what a peeping Tom was . . . does that mean . . . you have . . . amnesia?" Melody asked.

Raguna stopped shaking his hands and head. "Yeah. I do. How would you know as well?" Raguna asked. Melody shook her hands. "Ah . . . no reason at all! Just some theory I made up! Anyway, I should finish cleaning this dirty place up. So I'll be seeing you later." Melody said. "Ah, sure. Bye Melody." He said. Then left.

Melody smiled and then looked at the steaming water. "You and me are alike, Raguna." Melody said. Her face got serious. "We both lost our memories." Melody said. She started singing a tune. "Oh well! Back to work!"

-

"You!" The girl said. Raguna got surprised. "Oh! It's you!" Raguna said. It was the girl that came to her house before. "We haven't been introduced properly." Raguna said. The girl wasn't interested. "Well, next time you meet, you better clean up your act. My name's Bianca." Bianca said.

"My name's Raguna. Nice to meet you, Miss Bianca." Raguna said and bowed. Bianca scoffed. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." Bianca said. Raguna was confused. "Did I say something wrong?" Raguna asked. At the same time Tabatha came in.

"Oh, Mister Raguna you came by." Tabatha said. Bianca stayed quiet. Tabatha noticed this. "Ah, Miss Bianca. Is there something wrong?" Tabatha asked. But Bianca stayed quiet and put on an annoyed face.

Then by the look of Bianca's face, Tabatha understood why she was annoyed. "Ah, Mister Raguna, did you by any chance, call her 'Miss' and bow at her?" Tabatha asked. Raguna nodded. The he understood his mistake and apologized to Bianca.

"I'm sorry I called you Miss and bowed at you. I won't do that again." Raguna said. Bianca scoffed. "Took you long enough to realize it." Bianca said. Raguna took his leave. "I need to go. Bye Tabatha." Raguna said and waved. Tabatha returned the wave. Then when he was about to leave, he faced Bianca. He gave her a very warm smile and waved bye. "Bye Bianca." Raguna said. Then he left.

Tabatha faced Bianca. "Miss Bianca. You're acting very strange today. You usually don't want people to call your name alone. And you usually love people bowing at your feet. Is there something wrong?" Tabatha asked. Bianca shook her head."There's no problem. I'm going out." Bianca said and left. Tabatha sighed. "Oh, Miss Bianca."

-

Raguna went to the town square and saw the man who came to his house before. "Oh! You're the man that my daughter and I visited from before!" The man said. Raguna nodded. "Yeah. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Raguna." Raguna said.

"We've met. My name is Jasper de Saint Coquille." Jasper said as quickly as possible. Raguna sweatdropped and tried his best to pronounce it.

"Jasper . . . d-de . . . Say-Net . . . Coli-cockle . . . doodle?" Raguna said.

"Not even close!" Jasper said angrily, "Just call me Jasper. No one can remember my name fully. And if you have any tasty snacks that I might like to eat, I'll reward you with prizes." Jasper said. Raguna sweatdropped. But he still said sure." Then he left him in the town square who was still thinking about his delicious dream delicacies.

-3 hours later-

He went home and went to wash his face. He was really tired than yesterday! And he wasn't doing all the chores from before, but he was tired because he was trying to talk to Nicholas but he keeps dodging him and keeps running away! He even laid traps for Raguna! But he finally caught him.

Nicholas told Raguna where the Holy book was. Raguna paled very slightly but he was still going to retrieve the book. "Thank you for telling me where the book is. And no, I'm not mad." Raguna said. Nicholas sighed. "I thought you'd be REALLY mad at me for hiding the book AND breaking your bed." Nicholas said.

Raguna was really tired and grabbed his little pillow again and made himself comfortable on the floor. He laid on the floor and look at the ceiling. 'I can't believe Nicholas hid it _there._' Raguna thought. 'I wonder he got in there in the first place.' Raguna thought. His mind was getting disturbed.

'I have no choice but to go in there. I have to get the book back.' Raguna thought. The he blushed. "This is what a peeping Tom must feel like." Raguna said.

-Preview of Next Chapter-

'I was supposed to come here sooner or later.' Raguna thought. Facing at the door of the bathhouse. Raguna sighed. 'I just wish it wasn't this soon!' Raguna thought.

He headed in. "Alright! Here goes nothing!" Raguna said.

. . .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" The voices of shrieking girls cried out. Melody was walking by when the scene happened.

"Melody! I thought you said the bath was empty!" Raguna said. Melody looked at her schedule. Then she conked her head. "Oops! I read it wrong! This was the day where the bath is all full!" Melody said and blushed at her mistake.

--

Do you like it? I'll make it really funny in the next chapter so wait ok? MY MOM ALSO MADE A MISTAKE TOO! The computer will be fixed. But . . . it's taking two DAYS not two WEEKS!! She made me worry for nothing! TT TT. So you'll see the fourth chapter in . . . about 9 days . . . probably. I'll check the schedule. Until then, please review! XD!

-Kiminochi


	4. Bathhouse Madness!

Hi! It's Kiminochi here! Well, it was pretty hard to upload this chapter on fanfiction, since I had my writing programs change. Microsoft Word 2007 doesn't work and I have to stick with WordPad until my dad can install a new one. TT TT. I lost all my data! On the day that I ALREADY finished Chapter 4, the technician came and fixed the computer. Now all the data is gone for some reason! Gah!! I just hate this kind of techy buisness. Please enjoy Chapter 4.

_**The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule:**_ _Thanks for reviewing! I also think about naming Raguna, Mei to see how Mei would make fun of her own name. I also like reading Rune Factory stories but when I find one, they aren't really good. So thanks, The-Saiyan-From- Hyrule! (God your pen name is so hard to write!) on praising my story. This chapter's just for you!_

_**LuanrStar:**_ _You deserve all the credit you earn, LuanrStar! You know you're just being modest! And the story has a sad ending? Aww, I wanted a happy, loving, gushy kind of ending! And it seemed so interesting. I'm still gonna read it though! Thanks! You're still the best!_

_**Rizu-chan:**__ Thanks for reviewing! I also loved your Rune Factory Story, Moon Dust. You should still continue it! It's getting good. And don't worry. You didn't blab on so much on your review. My Microsoft Word 2007 doesn't work so you'll be seeing lots of grammical mistakes. Sorry. But thank you for reading my story anyway!_

_--_

"Okay. Relax Raguna. This isn't much of a big deal. Go in. Get the book. Then leave as quickly as possible so people can't see you were just in the women's side of the bath. No big deal." Raguna said. He breathed in and out. "Melody even said no one is going to be here." Raguna stated.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Melody. Can I ask you something?" Raguna asked. Melody turned to him and had a confused expression on her face. " Sure. You can ask me anything. Is it concerning the bath?" Melody asked. Raguna nodded._

_"Yeah. Actually. . . I wanted to ask you . . . Uhh . . . Can I . . . Go to the ladies' side of the bathhouse?" Raguna asked as quickly as possible. Melody looked at him weirdly. "Why do you need to go to the ladies' side of the bathhouse? Don't you know I don't like peeping Toms?" Melody said. Raguna explained the whole story to Melody._

_"So it's REALLY important to Wesley?" Melody asked. Raguna nodded. "Besides, I already made that promise to him. And a promise is still a promise no matter what." Raguna said. He looked pretty determined to get that book back. Melody smiled. "You're very admirable, Raguna." Melody said. _

_But Raguna didn't hear what Melody said. "Did you say something Melody?" Raguna asked. Melody waved her hands no in protest. " No! I didn't say anything! You must be hearing things!" Melody exclaimed. Raguna was confused. Then he shook it off. " So Melody, When should I come by?" Raguna asked._

_Melody thought for some moments then took a piece of paper off her desk. Then looked at it and tapped her finger on her chin. "Ah . . . Let's see . . . Ah! There we go! You can come by . . . Tomorrow." Melody said._

_Raguna looked unsure. Tomorrow seemed to be a great day to go to the bathhouse. Probably everyone in all of Kardia would go to the Bathhouse. So he double checked. "Are you sure Melody?" He asked. Melody rechecked her list and looked though it. "Yeah. I'm really sure. Don't worry about it. So just come by tomorrow to get the book okay?" Melody said._

_Raguna nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow. See you Melody." Raguna said and left._

_-Flashback Ends-_

'I was supposed to come here sooner or later.' Raguna thought. Facing at the door of the bathhouse. Raguna sighed. 'I just wish it wasn't this soon!' Raguna thought.

He headed in. "Alright! Here goes nothing!" Raguna said. Then he headed inside the Bathouse and charged into the ladies' side of Bathhouse. He started looking at the place where Nicholas had hidden the book and started rummaging through it.

Then behind Raguna he heard the shrill of scared girls. 'Oh no. Please don't tell me.' Raguna thought. He slowly and regretfully looked behind him. And he DID see a bunch of naked girls in the bath. But it was so steaming in there, that the girls didn't see that it was actually Raguna.

Raguna covered his eyes. "I'm very sorry! I just came to get something back and-" Raguna was cut off by some screams of the girls. The girls were, Mist, Rosetta, Felicity, Lara, and Bianca.

"We don't need perverts like you to make some excuse to see us naked." Rosetta said angrily.

"Please. This the Womans' side of the bathhouse. Can you leave?" Felicity asked.

"The Men's side of the bathhouse is the other way. Can you please escort yourself out?" Lara said.

"We don't need another person to spy on us to see us taking a soak." Bianca said annoyed.

"Hey, do you need any help? I can help whatever it is you're looking for." Mist said.

Raguna heared the sound of water being splashed on the floor and heard the steps of wet feet being slapped on to the ground. And the sounds kept getting closer and closer. That only means two things. One either the girls are so mad, that they want to splash Raguna with hot steaming water and blind him to death or either, two. Mist just got up and is all probably naked just because she wants to help out Raguna.

'I bet it's the second option. But I wish it was the first.' Raguna thought.Then he pleaded to the gods that it was the first option. " So you need to get something back right? What is it?" Mist asked. Raguna was a bit nervous. "Ah . . . You don't need to get it for me! I just need to get the Holy Book and I'll be on my way!" Raguna said.

"Hmm . . . The Holy Book." Mist said. Then she started rummaging in the place Raguna was rummaging before and tried to look for it. The girls and Raguna were protesting Mist to help any furthur. Raguna was still covering his eyes.

"You don't need to help me! I can find it by myself!" Raguna said.

"Mist! Get back in the water right now! Don't reveal yourself to that pervert!" Rosetta said angrily.

"Can you please get back in the water Mist?" Felicity asked.

"Mist, please wear a towel, you'll get cold. " Lara siad. Her voice filled with concern.

"Don't you know you're not fully dressed?" Bianca said annoyed.

Mist started looking around for the Holy Book. Then she stopped. "Ah . . . I think I found it!" Mist said. She took out a book that had writing and weird pictures on it. Then on the side of the book, it had the word Holy Book on it. Raguna opened his eyes and saw the book. It **WAS** the Holy Book!

He took the book out of Mist's hands when Mist gave it to him. Raguna was really glad that Mist found the book. "Thank you so mu-" Raguna stopped. He saw Mist and she was . . . ahem . . . naked. So were all the other girls. They were all naked. Tori and Tabatha came in as well.

"Miss Bianca, Miss Tori and I wanted to come and take a bath. Can we come in?" Tabatha asked. She was holding a bunch of towels. Tori was behind of Tabatha. "Um . . . T-tabatha . . . W-w-why d-didn't y-you get u-u-undressed?" Tori shyly asked. Tabatha was about to answer when she saw Raguna in the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see him here.

"Oh! Mister Raguna, What are you doing here?" Tabatha asked. Every girl's eyes widened. 'So Raguna was the Pervert', everyone except Raguna thought. Except for Tabatha and Raguna, everyone was embarrassed how they had thought the pervert was Raguna. "Uh . . . Is that you? Raguna?" Mist asked. Though she was a little embarrassed she had been seen naked.

Raguna nodded. " Yeah, It's me . . . Mist." Raguna said. Most of the girls were blushing heavily now. So was Raguna. "Um . . . Mister Raguna, You should really cover your ears now." Tabatha said. Raguna was confused. Tabatha didn't cover her ears but got ready for the upcoming pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" The voices of shrieking girls cried out. Melody was walking by when the scene happened.

"Melody! I thought you said the bath was empty!" Raguna said. Melody looked at her schedule. Then she conked her head. "Oops! I read it wrong! This was the day where the bath is all full!" Melody said and blushed at her mistake.

Raguna blushed hotly. He didn't mean to make all the girls embarrassed. Melody started apologizing to Raguna. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make another big mistake like this one!" Melody exclaimed. Raguna shook his head.

"It's alright. No one got any physical pain, maybe emotional pain, but not physical pain. So it's alright." Raguna said. Melody smiled. Then Raguna tapped his chin. "But it's going to be hard to apologize to them though." Raguna said. Then Raguna just thought of something. "And what did you mean by 'Another big mistake like this one'?" Raguna asked.

Melody laughed nervously. "Eh heh heh, About that . . . I should tell you later. But I gotta go see if the girls are doing okay. It's not everyday that they get emotionally inflicted when they are seen naked by men." Melody said. Raguna sighed. " That doesn't make me feel any better about this." Raguna said. Melody sweatdropped. "Oh right. Sorry about that."

Melody left Raguna to think about how he's going to apologize to all the girls while she got some new clothes for all the girls. When she gave the girls some clothes, she sometimes took some peeks to see how he was doing. 'This is all my fault.' Melody thought.

The girls were done dressing up and all of them walked towards Raguna and they all gathered around him. Raguna stood up.

"I'm very sorry to all of you. I really owe everyone an apology. And I would understand why you all would be mad at me and-" Raguna was cut off by Mist. "Raguna, we all understand. Melody told us everything." Mist said.

Raguna was surprised and looked at Melody. Melody was smiling. Raguna smiled sheepishly. "But I do really feel sorry, I want to make it up to everyone." Raguna said. "Even if Melody didn't tell us what happened, we still would have forgiven you. Right everyone?" Mist asked.

"Yeah. I guess we would. You are our friend." Rosetta said.

"We would forgive you. You did the very honest thing, Raguna." Felicity said.

"Of course we wouldn't be mad at you forever." Lara said.

"Yeah, sure. I'd forgive him." Bianca said blandly.

"W-w-what y-you d-did w-was very k-kind." Tori said.

" Well, he admitted what he did was wrong, I'd forgive him." Tabatha said.

"He apoligized. So it's alright with all of us." Melody said.

Mist turned to Raguna. "And I would also forgive you! We're all friends and we'll always be there for eachother. So you don't have to worry if we're mad." Mist said.

Everyone was shocked at how deep Mist's speech was. "Ahh . . ." Raguna said. Then Tabatha interupted the long silence. "My, that was a great speech Miss Mist." Then turns to Raguna. "I believe you dropped this when you running out of the ladies' side of the bathouse, Mister Raguna." Tabatha said and handed Raguna the Holy Book.

Then Tabatha whispered so only Raguna would hear. "There is a note inside. Read it." Tabatha whispered. He slightly opened the book and read what was inside of it.

_Mister Raguna,_

_Did you or did you not happen to accidently walk into the Ladies' side of the BathHouse? If you did not, Please explain why. Did you see Miss Bianca or any other girls undressed? And what did happen in there? I'm sorry for the many questions Mister Raguna, but it seems like Miss Bianca has a soft spot towards you. She also has a little pleasured look on her face when she talks to you. I just want to know what is going on. I respect Miss Bianca very much. So please tell me what happened. Thank you Mister Raguna._

_Sincerely,_

_Maid Tabatha._

Raguna finished reading the note. "Tabatha-" But he was cut off by Tabatha. "I'm very sorry, but Miss Bianca and I have to leave. I also have to escort Miss Felicity at home as well. Goodbye everyone." Tabatha said.

Tabatha, Bianca and Felicity started heading towards the door and walking out. "Oh! Good evening to you Mister Wesley." Tabatha said. " Good evening to you to Tabatha." Wesley said. Then the three girls left while Wesley came in.

"Wesley. Your book is right here." Raguna said. Giving the book to Wesley. "Oh, Thank you Raguna! Where on earth did you find it?" Wesley asked. He was very pleased to see his important book was back in the right hands again. Raguna rubbed the back of his head. "Ah . . . Well . . . It's pretty hard to explain. And you might not want to know." Raguna said.

Wesley looked confused. "Trust me! You don't want to know what he's been put through." Melody exclaimed. Mist, Tori, and Lara nodded. "Trust me daddy. You don't need to." Lara said. Wesley looked a little confused then let it slide off.

"But Thank you Raguna. As a token of my gratitude, I want you to have this." Wesley said. He gave Raguna a kind of cross. "Wow! It's so pretty! I want to have one! Bet it's really cool!" Mist said. Raguna looked at Mist. "You know what it is?" Raguna asked.

Mist thought a moment. Then an idea got into her head. "It's one of those kind of things you throw at monsters right?" Mist said. " W-wait Mist!" Wesley said. Too late. She already grabbed the cross and threw it in the air. It started to twist and turn. It was kind of like a boomerang.

Rosetta came out from the woman's side of the bathouse and the cross hit the wall where Rosetta was standing next to. The cross missed her an inch away. Rosetta was surprised then got angry. Everyone faces paled a little and the color drained from their faces.

Rosetta slowly looked at the cross that was thrown near her. Then she turned to everyone. Everyone was sweating a little now. "Before you tell me who did this . . . I want to ask . . ." Rosetta said. Everyone backed away a little. Rosetta's attitude was hard to handle. Her anger would be something very difficult to handle.

"Who's red ribbon is this?" Rosetta asked. It turns out it was Mist's and Mist took it from Rosetta then wore it on her hair. "Now that's done, I want to ask . . . " Rosetta said ever so politely. She took a deep breath and then said not ever so politely,

"WHO IS THE IDIOT WHO THROUGH THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE NEAR MY FACE?! SPEAK NOW OR SOMETHING WELL THREATENING WILL BE SHOWN WHEN MY FIST CONNECTS TO YOUR FACE!" Rosetta yelled through the whole bathhouse.

A voice was heard in the Men's side of the bathhouse. "Is this Rosetta's loud, booming but beautiful voice I hear?" The voice said. Then someone came out. It was Rude. "Oh! It is Rosetta! My you're looking beautiful today! But you look great everyday!" Rude said.

Rosetta was really angry. "Shut up! I don't have time to answer your stupid, flirty pick-up lines!" Rosetta angrily said. Rude was smiling. "Even when you're angry, you look so adorable!" Rude said. "Don't even try it!" Rosetta said.

The others were busily watching. "You should really listen to what Rosetta tells you, now you're gonna lose in this fight." Melody said then sighed. "I wonder who will win? But then it's no surprise if Rosetta wins this fight." Mist said. "T-they s-should stop fighting." Tori said. "As a nurse, it's my duty to care for your wounds when you lose this fight, Rude." Lara told to Rude. Rude sweatdropped. "You guys think I won't win?" Rude said.

Raguna was thinking. "I hope you win Rude." Raguna said. "As my duty to be a priest, I will pray for your safety." Wesley said. Then he started praying. Rude was a little upset. "Thank you for believing in me." Rude said sadly.

"RUDE!! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE AND FACE THE CONCEQUENCES!!" Rosetta yelled to him. Then he ran out of the bathhouse. "Then you better catch me beautiful!" Rude said. Then he ran out. And Rosetta ran after him. "COME BACK YOU FLIRTATIOUS WOMANIZER!!" Rosetta yelled.

Everyone sweatdropped. "He needs to give up sometimes." Melody said. Everyone nodded. "Oh it's getting late. Me and my dad better go. Do you want to come Tori? The library is really close to the hospital. So you can come along." Lara said. Tori nodded. The three of them waved goodbye and left.

Melody sighed. "This is one of the most craziest bath days I ever had." Melody said. Raguna and Mist sweatdropped. "Yeah. You're right. This day has been a little crazy." Raguna said. Mist nodded. " Yeah. I 'm glad that Rosetta never found out who threw that cross." Mist said. The three of the remembered the cross and looked at it on the wall. They tried to get it out but it was stuck.

"It's stuck in there! Glued like a rock." Melody said. Raguna sighed. "We tried everything to get it out." Raguna said. Raguna turned to Mist. "That was close. If she got hit with that cross that would be very unfortunate." Raguna said. Mist on then looked at the cross at an angle.

"I think it looks pretty okay. It kind of fits in this bathouse." Mist said. "But most of it is sticking out. It kinda doesn't look normal." Raguna said. Melody nodded. " Yeah. It does kind of stand out." Melody said.

Mist took a coat and held it. Then she put the coat on the cross. "It doesn't stick out anymore! It's a coat hanger now!" Mist exclaimed. Melody and Raguna sweatdropped. "Well, it does work. So I think it's okay for a coat hanger." Melody said. "You always amaze me everytime." Raguna said. Mist smiled and giggled. "I knew it work out!"

-30 minutes later-

Mist went home first and Raguna went to the benches near the town hall. He saw a man and he was smiling but he looked pretty lonely. Raguna went up to him. "Hi. I'm Raguna. I'm sorry but I never met you before. Are you one of the townspeople here?" Raguna said.

The man looked at him and he had a surprised look on his face. Then it turned into a smile. " I am a traveling merchant. My name is Ivan. Nice to meet you Raguna." Ivan said. Raguna smiled. "So you're a traveling merchant right? What do you sell on your stands?" Raguna asked.

"Well I can sell you a kitchen, refrigerators, shelves, tables, cooking tools, makers, and a double bed. But today, I'm selling Kitchens and Refridgerators." Ivan said.

Raguna checked how much money he has. "I only have 500 G. That's probably not enough for a kitchen or a refridgerator." Raguna said. Ivan smiled. "It's okay. I come every weekend. So you can come back to buy something form me every weekend. It's fine." Ivan said.

"So I'll come by next weekend. It was nice meeting you Ivan." Raguna said. Ivan stopped him. "Raguna. I need to know, Are you planning to settle down in this village?" Ivan asked. Raguna thought a moment. "I'm not sure. I lost my memory so I don't know I actually **planned** before I lost my memory. But I want to regain my memory back then I'll decide." Raguna confessed.

Ivan had an understanding look on her face. " I see. That's all I wanted to know. Sorry I stopped you before." Raguna nodded and then left.

Ivan was thinking. 'He looks like . . .! But no . . . It can't him . . . He's been gone for a long time so it can't be him . . . Could it?' Ivan thought. Then he left the benches and walked around town still thinking.

--

Preview Of Next Chapter:

"Behind this door is a really big monster. This is probably to dangerous to go any furthur." Zavier said. Raguna was thinking.

"But I want to see it for myself. It might help me remember something from my past." Raguna said. "How can a big ferocious monster help remember your past?" Zavier said. Raguna shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to find out." Raguna said determingly. "Anyway, I wouldn't blame you if you ran away now." Zavier said. Then he took his own advice and ran off leaving Raguna to face the monster himself.

--

Did you guys like this chapter? Some of it might have been confusing so I'll explain. Rude was in the bathhouse from the beginning. He was just really deaf. He only noticed Rosetta was in the bathhouse when he heard 'Rosetta's loud, booming but beautiful voice.' Raguna is never getting that cross ever again. But Wesley will give him another one. Rosetta and Rude had a fight because Rosetta was so angry at the person who threw that cross but Rude made Rosetta get angrier at Rude because she wanted to know who the person was that threw that cross, but Rude kept interupting her. Rosetta was ready to attack and chase him so it turned into a fight. This chapter was 2 weeks after Raguna came. When he asked Melody to go in the Woman's bathhouse, it was two weeks later when he came. Raguna DID take out the note Tabatha wrote for him before he gave it to Wesley. Wow! That was so much typing. Now I'm tired. I updated early because my sister was nagging me to finish it. So please review and press the purple button below!

-Kiminochi


	5. Carmite Cave

Hi! Kiminochi here! And I'm back! It's been a while since I updated. Sorry for not adding any chapters up until now. I've been very busy. So I have chapter 5 up now, but I don't have much reviews on chapter 4 . . . I thought that chapter would get alot of reviews. Anyway, Here's chapter 5! I want to dedicate this to DiaDiamond95! Thanks very much! Love Ya! ;D

_**Saiyan:**__ **Thanks for reviewing! Thanks a lot for commenting on my story. And I'm so glad I don't have to type in your very long pen name! :)**_

**_lovedreamergrl: Thanks. :) Don't worry there will be more Mist and Raguna moments. You just have to be a little patient. Thanks for reviewing though. :D_**

**_Jen:__ Mist is one bubbly person! The game is great! But if you don't like fighting, you might not like it. It's different than all the other Harvest Moon games. That's why I like it! Love Ya!_**

_**Dia: Raguna is a very forgivable person though. I'm glad you like it! This chapter's for you! ;P**_

* * *

Raguna saw the sign next to the deep black cave and read it. '_Do not trespass any furthur. To enter, you must earn a pass from me. . . Mayor Godwin.' _Raguna took a little peak inside. It was a bit dark, but he saw a light at the far end of the cave. Raguna was real curious but choose to head towards Mayor Godwin's house.

'I shouldn't be hanging around at places where I'm never wanted.' Raguna thought. He passed his farm. He looked at the green grass growing slightly. Then looked at his sprouting crops. Raguna smiled, then bent down to get a closer look.

"They're actually growing!" Raguna said happily. The surrounding fields were a mess and the dirt looked pretty poor. Nothing was growing on his field! Well, except for the weeds, nothing was growing at all! So he was surprised and happy something actually grew. "What's growing? Mist's stupid turnips?" A voice asked.

Raguna turned around to see Rosetta with her usual bored face. "Oh Rosetta! What are you doing here?" Raguna questioned obviously confused. Rosetta then had a nervous face on. She then finally answered his question. "I-I'm here to pick up shipments!" Rosetta exclaimed. Well she couldn't say that she wanted to see him though.

Raguna had on a confused look on his face. "Why?" Raguna asked. Rosetta got red faced because she was angry, but that's what Raguna thought. "Cause it's my **job**!" Rosetta yelled at his face. "But, it's only 10am. And you're here to pick up shipments?" Raguna pointed out. "I'm busy! So I need to pick them up early!" Rosetta said angrily. She tightened the grip of her bag and it kinda looked like the bag was being squeezed to death by her almost deadly man grip.

"But I haven't shipped anything." Raguna tried to say to the supposedly angry Rosetta. "Well you should have shipped **SOMETHING **in!" Rosetta said flushed and embarassed, but Raguna didn't think it was embarassment though. "I'm sorry if I did something wr-" Rosetta cut off Raguna. "Well you won't get any money for today then!" Then she left in quite a hurry.

Raguna sweatdropped a little. 'What's the matter with Rosetta today?' Raguna wondered. He shook it off and walked away from his farm.

-Godwin's House-

"You already did all the requirements that are needed to enter. . . So you have my permission and the pass to enter. Just be careful that you'll make it out alive." Godwin said seriously. Raguna was taken aback. "Um. . . What do you mean by, 'Just be careful you'll make it out alive' Sir?" Raguna asked in a confused and nervous voice. The mayor made it sound that it's like a death trap waiting for him to die.

Godwin chuckled. "Don't worry Raguna. You just have to be careful. We don't want another new member of our village dead!" Godwin said in a joking manner. Raguna stood stiff. "Um. . . Sir? What do you mean by, 'another'?" Raguna said still confused and nervous. Godwin laughed. "Just a joke! Don't worry to much! The last new guy that worried too much, worried that he never fit in and always lived by himself now!" Godwin said.

Raguna paled slightly. Godwin saw this. "Just another joke! Lighten up! Now you just need a sword and medicine because you could probably die in that cave.' Godwin said. Raguna laughed forcefully. "Haha. Good joke, Sir." Raguna said. Godwin looked at him confusingly.

"That wasn't a joke. . ." Godwin said seriously. Raguna's face paled again.

-Raguna's house-

He had to pack a few things for his trip so he started walking home. It was raining on the way as well. He looked at the time. '1 pm huh?' He said to himself as he went towards the door and opened it. Mist popped her face out the door so she could surprise Raguna.

"Raguna! Welcome Home!" Mist said cheerfully. But then there was a

**BOOM.**

The door slammed into Raguna's face and Raguna fell back out in the rain. He clutched his face with only one hand while the other hand tried to lift himself up. Mist hurried over to get Raguna out of the rain and into the house. She hurried and grabbed any piece of cloth and put it cold water to put on his face.

"I'm so sorry! I wanted to surprise you!" Mist said. Raguna started to lie on his bed and Mist sat next to him.

"But I was surprised. So you did a good job." Raguna said. Mist put the towel over his face and put her hand on it so the cloth would stay still.

"Sorry! I didn't meant to hit the door in your face! It was an accident! I wanted to show you what I did for you!" Mist said happily.

"Sorry, but I can't see what you did. Can you tell me instead what you did?" Raguna asked. Mist smiled.

"Sure! My surprises was the something that smacked your face and the something you're laying on!" Mist said. Raguna sweatdropped and the same time, had a look of surprise.

"You did that for me?" Raguna asked Mist. Mist looked at him funnily. "Of course I'd do it for you! Why wouldn't I? We're really close now and I think I should be helping you with **_something_**! So this is the _least_ I could do for you." Mist said to Raguna. Raguna opened his arms and embraced Mist.

Mist was the slightest hint surprised. Then Mist smiled.

"How can I repay you?" Raguna asked. And of course she already had something in mind. "Let me join you when you go into the caves! I could really help you out!" Mist said to Raguna. Raguna was a bit unsure about this. "Um. Do you know how to fight at least?" Raguna asked. Mist thought. Mist nodded slightly. Then Raguna sweatdropped.

"I can teach you how to master the sword! It'll be fun!" Mist said happily. Raguna looked unsure. "Is it alright though? I mean, isn't there any other sword wielding person in this town?" Raguna asked. Mist thought a moment. "Um...there's a sword swallower?" Mist said. Raguna was surprised and felt his own neck.

"I don't think my neck could swallow a whole sword." Raguna said sweatdropping. Then he looked at Mist's neck. "I really don't think yours either." Raguna said doubtfully. Mist smiled. Then quickly grabbed his wrist which surprised him.

"Mist?" Raguna asked. Mist smiled and said dedicatingly.

"Let's go find you a great looking sword!" Mist said and dragged him out of his farm. "And let's get extra for me, you and the sword swallower!"

-**Leo's Blacksmith Shop**-

"If ye ain't here to get serious with me, then get out!" Leo said angrily. Mist tried to calm him down. "We are! But my friend might need lessons and he doesn't want them from me. So do you think you can teach him?" Mist asked pointing to Raguna who was looking at all the swords and hammers and spears. Leo looked at him.

"Call him over!" Leo said to Mist. Mist yelped in surprise and finally called Raguna over. Raguna came over in question.

"You alright Mist?" Raguna asked. Mist nodded and then said, "Leo might give you some sword lessons. He never gave me his answer though." Mist said. Leo then went over to Raguna. He started to analyze his physical structure. Leo gave sighs and hmms. Then he finally stopped. He looked at Mist.

"Ye grabbed ye self a fine lass." Mist turned confused. Then Leo looked at Raguna. "Ye has proven ye self a fine swordsman. Ain't that right little missy?" He said as he turned to Mist again. But she was too busy thinking of what Leo was saying earlier. She started to mutter to herself. Raguna and Leo sweatdropped. Mist finally saw them looking at her and she laughed nervously.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't realize you two there! Anyway, shouldn't we pick out yours and my sword?" Mist said to Raguna. Raguna was about to protest when Leo started to protest for him.

"Ye lassie will never make it in ye caves. Too dangerous for just ye to pick up just a wee little sword." Leo said to Mist. Mist huffed.

"I can carry a sword! I can fight too! I want to help out Raguna!" Mist said to Leo. Leo just shook his head. "Ye only be a nuisance to him." Leo said. Mist looked at Raguna. "Will I be a nuisance to you?" Mist asked him. She looked at him sadly. Raguna looked anywhere but her face.

"Um...it's best if you listen to what Leo says though Mist." Raguna said. Which earned him a look of dissapointment. Then she put her hands together and looked at Raguna.

"Then is there anything I can do to help?" Mist asked. Raguna sweated. "I might well... need some help..." Raguna's voice trailed off. Mist's eyes lit up.

"Then I can help!?" Mist said excitingly. Raguna protested a bit. "I only said _some_ help!" Mist leaped full of joy and cheered. "Hooray!" Leo sighed and Raguna had the look of defeat. "Ye too weak to lassies." Leo said to Raguna who sighed.

-**The Entrance of Carmite Cave**-

Mist was leading and Raguna was way behind carrying his sword. Actually he was dragging it. Mist stopped since they were too apart from eachother and then she called out to him.

"Raguna!" She waved her arms so he could see her. "You're pretty slow!" Mist yelled. Raguna started to hurry up and drag his sword. He couldn't lift it up! "I'm coming! Just give me a few minutes though." Raguna said to Mist with a smile. Mist waited patiently when he was catching up.

He finally got to Mist and he kneeled on the floor and panted slightly. Mist kneeled next to him as well. "Are you alright? Do you think you can keep going?" Mist asked with worry in her voice. Raguna looked up, smiled and said, "Yeah. We didn't come all this way for nothing. But I do wish that this was a lighter sword." He said looking back at the sword on the ground. Mist thought a moment and stood up.

"I'll buy you a lighter sword! You wait here alright?" Mist said and she ran away and then out of Raguna's sight. This was Raguna's chance. He slowly stood up and then tried to carry the sword again. He almost fell over. He quickly got his balance and then he went inside the cave. The first thing he noticed was that he saw a silver and shiny machine just ahead. Then a bolt of lightening struck down on it and then a monster that looked exactly like the time he first met Mist appeared.

The monster saw Raguna and quickly ran to him but he wasn't the fastest or slowest monster he ever seen. Raguna got ready to and tried to lift his sword and when he held it up high, he ran to the monster, but he was pulled from behind and his sword slipped. And the heavy sword flew in the air and slashed the machine in half and disappeared. But the monster was still alive and here. Someone covered his mouth and then the monster walked somewhere else.

Raguna heard a sigh and then the guy let go of Raguna. Raguna looked at the boy and asked, "Who are you?" Raguna asked confused. He looked at Raguna suspiciously and then said, "That's the question I was gonna ask you." They boy said. Raguna introduced himself first.

"I'm Raguna." Raguna said. "I'm Zavier." Zavier said and they shook hands. Then Zavier turned to the side. "You're the new guy everyone's been talking about right? So, where are you living?" Zavier asked. "Oh. I'm living with Mist right now." Raguna replied. Zavier's face paled and then flushed with anger. Which made Raguna think that there was something wrong with him.

"Are you alright Zavier? Your face was pale then red and now it's blue." Raguna said to Zavier.

"You're LIVING with Mist?!" Zavier asked him. "I'm living in the farm above her house. I'm greatful she took me in. I had no other place to go. So I'm dedicated to her." Raguna said. Then relief washed Zavier's face. But then regret and dissapointment. "Mist, why him?" Zavier muttered. Raguna looked confused. "Huh?" Zavier shook his head.

"So what brings you to Carmite Cave?" Zavier asked. Raguna paused hearing something behind him. Zavier became annoyed thinking that he was ignoring him. He became to annoyed and then started to yell at him.

"Hey Listen! If you're not gonna answer, then say so! I can't handle the silent treatment!" Zavier said angrily to him. Raguna turned surprised and told Zavier to duck. Zavier did what he was told but then his hat flew... well, the arrow hit his hat and it was off his head. Zavier paled. Raguna started to crawl on the floor and tried to peek a little at the corner.

He thought if he was fast enough, he could quickly get his sword, block the clubs and arrows, swing the heavy sword and get Zavier out of here, He might actually make it out alive. He turned to Zavier who was trying to take out the arrow from his hat. "Zavier please stay here." Raguna ordered him. Zavier started to grow angry a bit knowing he wasn't needed.

Raguna started to run out. He ran too fast that he practically rolled his way over there to go get the sword. His face ended up near the sword on the ground. Then the goblin who had the club started to swing his club crazily and started to run to Raguna. The goblin with the arrow and bow, had start to focus on his target, Raguna and was almost ready to strike him. Raguna had nothing to lose so he quickly used all his might to pull out the sword from the ground. As swift and as quick as he could, he took a big swing to the goblin with the club and then the goblin went down and he dissappeared into a spirit. The bear with the arrows became agrivated and let go off the arrow and it headed straight towards Raguna. With his fast reflexes, he quickly stepped to the right and quickly grabbed the arrow, which was only inches away from his face. Raguna sighed in relief. Zavier couldn't take much longer and went out of his hiding place.

"Aw, the heck with this!" Zavier came out and grabbed Raguna's sword forcefully and he charged at the goblin and machine. "Zavier wait!" Raguna yelled out. He ran towards him. Zavier tried to lift the sword but he lost his balance and fell. The goblin became ready to release the arrow from his bow and began to focus on Zavier. Zavier felt too helpless so he crossed his arms to protect himself and waited until the attack was delivered. There was a _**sprung**_ from the bow but no pain, grunts, or piercing screams. Zavier took down his arms and saw that Raguna had taken the blow. The arrow mostly pierced his right hand on his palm. Raguna's hand started to bleed a little because his grip was too tight on the arrow head. He winced but that's all he did. He let go of the arrow and helped Zavier up with his non bleeding hand. Zavier looked horribly at his hand. "Are you alright Zavier?"Raguna asked in concern. Zavier could nod just a little.

The goblin started to get another arrow from his bag and started to aim at them two again. With his bleeding hand, he grabbed the sword despite the pain it was causing him and he lifted the sword up halfway from the ground and went into a kneeling position. Blood started to drizzle on his sword and red liquid shone on the blade. Still kneeling, he quickly made a big leap and he made a slash to the machine. He turned back with a sliding motion and he held the sword high. Then it instantly dropped and split in half and became a spirit, but even though it was a quickly as he could, the goblin was able to let out one final attack. Raguna was able to dodge it just a little but it slashed most of right wrist. Raguna winced in pain. But then he got over it and went to Zavier.

"That was dangerous. But it's my fault too since I didn't tell you it was a heavy sword. So most of it is my blame as well." Raguna said. Zavier just looked at him. Then his eyes trailed off to his hand.

"You're not even blaming me? Even because of me, I caused that injury on your hand. At least I should join with you, you're going to be useless using only 1 hand for a sword." Zavier asked. Raguna stayed still. He looked at his hand that was bleeding out old and fresh blood. He closed his palm. He sighed and looked back at Zavier.

"I think you should stay here or outside the caves. I don't think this place is safe anymore." Raguna said. He looked at the scenery of the cave. He frowned a bit.

"I don't even think it's going to be easy. The walls look like there about to break. And maybe poision could be here from those large cracks." Raguna explained. He turned to Zavier.

"But if anything happens, call for help or anything at all to get someone's attention for anything." Raguna said to Zavier. He grabbed his sword with his left hand. He looked at Zavier again. He smiled. "Please take care of yourself." Raguna said. Zavier just stood still and gave no answer. Raguna started to leave but he stopped with his back in front of Zavier. He gripped his sword a bit more tightly. He only turned his head slightly.

"Oh, and if you see Mist, please tell her to wait for me in the Hospital. I have a feeling I might end up there once I'm done." Raguna said. He then started to trail towards the path above and left Zavier behind. Zavier stood there looking at Raguna's retreating back.

"Raguna." He tightened his grip even furthur. "You'll make a great rival." Zavier said determingly while exiting out of the caves.

-**Furthur into the Cave**-

Raguna had advanced through the cave in a matter on minutes and he was able to reach halfway in the caves. He stopped and rested on the floor panting a little hardly. He closed his eyes for a while and then opened them so he could remember he was in a cave which wasn't gonna be safe to take a little nap in. He slowly got up feeling a little tired and splashed his face with really cold water from a nearby lake. He was more on the alert now that he splashed cold water on his face but he was still getting a bit sleepy.

He looked at his bleeding hand that now has grown a little damaged and the blood has dried. He put his hand in the water and it realxed him a little bit. He took it out but there wasn't much of a difference then before. But the water did relieve most of his pain. He gripped his right hand and he went on.

While he started walking, he saw a familiar face and he started to walk towards him.

"Hey Raguna." Ivan said to him. Raguna looked over to him and waved. "Oh Ivan, what are you doing here?" Raguna asked confusingly. Ivan just stared at him in confusement. Raguna then suddenly apologized. "Oh sorry! I wasn't to clear about it! What I mean is that I never thought you would end up in a place like here. I didn't know you were the fighting type." Raguna said. Ivan blinked.

"I was only here so I could look around the caves. And I wanted to give you this." Ivan said. He handed a small looking radar. Raguna looked at it with curiousity and confusion.

"Um...what is it?" Raguna said confusingly. Ivan chuckled. He gave it to him. "It's a Kikai Radar. You use it to find the monster machines. You can be prepared for it. Seeing if there was one or two." Ivan explained to Raguna. Raguna shook his head and he gave it back to I van. Ivan looked at him in surprise.

"Don't you want this useful machinery, Raguna?" Ivan asked. Raguna shook his head.

"Sorry. I donn't have money with me right now so I can't buy it from you. Sorry again." Raguna said. Ivan smiled. "You're mistaken! It's for free! You need it the most! So I'm giving it to you." Ivan handed it back to him. Raguna just stared at it with surprise. "Um...Thank you. Very much. But why-" Ivan interrupted him.

"You may be in need of my sevices from time to time. This is a free gift for my new customer." Ivan said. Raguna nodded. Ivan then saw his horrrible looking hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Ivan asked with a bit of worry in his tone. Raguna looked at it and he opened and closed his hand. "I tripped and I fell on some sharp rocks. This hand only got hurt the most." Raguna said. He hid it behind his back. "It's nothing major so you shouldn't worry about it either, Ivan." Raguna said. And with his left hand, he waved to him as he walked away. Ivan looked at his retreating back and sighed.

He went to the oppisite path Raguna was going to.

-**Even more Furthur into the Caves**-

Raguna stood perfectly still. The Goblin Archer stayed perfectly still. They didn't move. They were 2 Orcs against one. Raguna had to sigh a little because of that. Raguna then looked at his Kikai Radar. They was another one behind him. Raguna stayed calm. He turned to his side so in the corner of his eyes, he could see the two Kikai machines.

He held his sword tightly thinking which machine to take out first. The two were so far away it loooked like the same distance. He tightened both of his grip on the sword. It was either the Goblin Archer first or the Orcs. His expression got more serious. He then decided.

"Orcs." He muttered and he charged at the Orcs. He went under the Orcs and slide under them pointing the sword up. The Orcs split in 2 even if they didn't have the chance to even attack! The ssecound Orc got angry and charged for Raguna. He quickly tried to destroy the machine. He even kicked it so it could lean over so he had a better chance to damage it. He kicked it again. The Orc came closer to attack. Raguna had an idea in mind but it was risky but Raguna decided to give it a try. He stopped kicking the machine. He went over to the Orc's left side. He knew it was his strongest side but he went for it anyway. He slashed that side and then slashed it's back which made him fall on the machine then in a flash, he quickly slahed the Orcs back again. He did it so hard, he also slashed the machine. So then the both of them vanished. Raguna sighed in relief. He held his breath remembering there were more. He heard an angry growl and a lound noise.

He went behind a wall. He sighed and then he peeked over the wall. The Goblin Archer were looking for him. He devised a plan out and he figured the space between the Goblin Archer and the wall. He then thought it out. He crouched even lower. He held his sword. He touched it lightly. There was still some blood on it. He looked at it. The sharpest edge of his blade was the tip of the sword and the right side of it. He flipped his sword and then saw the perfect angle to attack. He ran off and he was about to charge when something pulled him back and the sword came out of his hands again. It flew to the Goblin Archer and slashed it in two. Then it became a spirit. Raguna looked at the his sword out there. '_I felt like this has happened before._' Raguna thought.

A sword was shoved near his face. It started to back up and saw...Mist?! She waved her hand at him.

"Hey Raguna! I found your sword!" Mist said happily. Raguna sweatdropped. But then he had a kind of angry expression on. "Mist! What are you doing here?! This is too dangerous for you to be in here." Raguna said. Mist looked at him and smiled. "I wanted to see you fight! And I came to bring back a lighter sword! I told you to wait for me outside the caves!" Mist said unhappily. Raguna sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt so I went in. I didn't think you'd actually follow me by yourself." Raguna admitted. Mist smiled again.

"Now, that this is settled, let's go fight! Raguna! Go get your sword! I'm fighting too!" Mist ran out in a hurry and Raguna tried to stop Mist. "Mist! Don't!" Raguna yelled out for her. Mist held the sword up high and slashed the machine in half. She turned around and looked at Raguna and waved. "Hey Raguna!" Mist said happpily. Then Raguna's face paled.

Raguna started to run towards Mist who was utterly confused. Mist finally turned around and saw a Goblin Archer and she yepled a little. Raguna took Mist's sword from out of her hands. He quickly took Mist in his arms and they both fell to the ground. Raguna used his body to cover Mist from any attacks. He used his right hand to hold on to his sword. While using his left, he was grabbing on to Mist. He slashed the Goblin Archer once but it didn't get him down. The Goblin Archer waved his fists in the air and pounded Raguna. The Goblin Archer didn't want to use his arrows at a small distance. Raguna winced a bit. When the Goblin Archer stopped his attacks to use his arrows again, Raguna quickly slashed his 2 times. It didn't get him down yet. He was pushed away becasue of the harsh attacks so Raguna couldn't land a third attack.

The Goblin Archer became more agrivated. He styed far away from Raguna to land his attacks on him. Which was a problem for Raguna. Raguna thought for a while and had an idea. It might need him to use all his leftover strengh but he had to get Mist out of here. He grabbed the sword and he put it up in the air vertically making the tip of the sword straight to the Goblin Archer. The Goblin Archer was not impressed so he started to aim his arrow on Mist's head. Raguna quickly covered Mist's head and put his sword back and back. The Goblin Archer let go of his bow and Raguna used all his strengh to throw the sword at him and he quickly used both of his arms after he threw that sword and he gently protected Mist. The Goblin Archer was hit and Raguna was hit. Only, Raguna's aim had hit the Goblin Archer's left arm. His important arm but he did not dissappear into a spirit. Raguna got hit on his right arm that was covering Mist. It didn't hurt Mist but now it felt like his whole right arm was useless.

Raguna yelled out in pain but then stopped seeing Mist look up to him in fear and worry. Raguna smiled at her and it didn't look like a forced smile at all..

"You alright under here Mist?" Raguna asked in a relaxing tone. Mist looked at him with worry again but nodded. He smiled. He covered her head again with his left arm again. He covered her eyes with his body and he used his left hand to pull out the arrow out of his arm. It wasn't really deep but it did make him spew out some blood. He grunted and he looked at the Goblin Archer who was looking for his bow and arrows. Raguna saw it was almost pointless to get back either of his swords. He kep thinking of a plan. Then suddenly out of thin air, Zavier had kicked the Goblin Archer and he fell. Zavier grabbed the sword from the wall that Raguna had threw at him and he slashed the momster and he dissappeared. Raguna sighed in relief. He got off of Mist and he laid on the floor next to her. Zavier went over to them in relief, anger, and jealousy.

"Hey! What happened to you two?" Zavier asked helping up Mist that was under Raguna. Zavier held on to Mist's shoulders so she could sit up. Mist was panting a little while Raguna had a look of absoulute pain and tiredness. He panted really heavily which made Mist go over to him.

"Hey Raguna, you okay?" Mist asked. She saw his whole right arm was really bruised and battered and bloody but not much. Raguna sat up and panted. He looked at Mist with caring eyes.

"I'm alright. I can still fight with this arm. Question is are you okay Mist? Did the Goblin Archer hit you anywhere?" Raguna asked. Mist shoook her head. "No, but..." Mist's voice drifted off. They both looked into eachother's eyes for quite a while until someone interrupted them.

"Hey! Mist! You should thank me as well! I helped defeat that monster you know!" Zavier said a little jealousy in his tone. Raguna had an appreciated look on his face. Mist smiled. "Oh yeah! Thanks Zavier! I almost forgot you were still here!" Mist said happily. Zavier face fell down. Mist noticed this and wondered.

She faced Raguna. "Did I do something wrong?" Raguna smiled at her and looked at Zavier. "Thanks Zavier. I don't know what could've happened to us if you weren't here." Raguna said. Zavier looked a little hesitant but he smiled and did a thumbs up.

"Right. I got your back Raguna." Zavier said. Raguna did a thumbs up too but only more weaker and with less motivation. His right arm was killing him. He almsot didn't notice Mist was calling out to him.

"So you going to the Boss, Raguna? Your right arm is totally falling apart!" Mist asked. Raguna sweatdropped. Then Raguna looked at Mist, then Zavier then his right hand. He stared at his right hand intensly. "I'm not going. I don't think I can survive another injury with this arm" Raguna said. He smiled at Mist. "Thanks for worrying. It's nice that you care." Raguna said greatfully. Mist seemed confused but she smiled anyway.

"Sure. Anytime." Mist said happily. Zavier looked a little angry. Raguna then looked at Zavier.

"Can you take Mist home? I'm going to stay behind. I'll catch up with you." Raguna said. The jealous look in his eyes disappeared. '_He's not a bad guy after all._' Zavier thought. He nodded. Then Mist asked something. "Why are you staying behind? Forgot something?" Mist asked. Raguna nodded weakly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna look for my sword. I lost it here somewhere. I'll catch up with you two later so don't worry." Raguna said. Mist took out something from her pocket and handed it to Raguna.

"Then, you might need this." Mist handed him a blackened swirled orb. Raguna took it in his hands and felt something strong inside of the orb when he touched it. It was light as a feather and was only the size of 4 of his fists together.

"Um, what is it?" Raguna asked completely interested in this orb.

"It's a magic book by the Grand Mage, Egam Dnarg. He specifically made this for people who have Magic. Especially people who have Rune Points. This spell is 'Escape' it only works in caves so it's useful. It you use most of your focus and mind on this it'll take you back to the enterance of the cave." Mist explained. She pushed it furthur to Raguna.

"You REALLY need it. So here." Mist said. Raguna nodded. "Good Luck finding your sword! You might need it!" Mist said. She then face Zavier. "Shall we go then?" Mist asked. Zavier nodded and they went back together out of the caves.

Raguna had quickly turned serious. He knows he can't make it but he needs to though. He looked at the sword that was hidden against the wall. He grabbed the lighter sword. He looked at it's blade. It was dull and it couldn't cut anything. He looked at the heavier sword. Then focused on his blade. It was sharp and it could cut things easily on each of it's edges but it would strain most of his right arm. He sighed and grabbed both swords. His lighter sword on his right. The heavier sword on his left. He dragged both of his swords and he was suddenly walking slowly. Which made him think he'd walk for hours but it has only been 15 minutes. There was a pain in his body. It kept spreading and spreading entirely. It never stopped. He thought it stop once he'd do a little running but he kept being woozy and tilted over side to side. He saw a steel door. He was about to open the door when he heard someone who was clearing their throat. He looked at them with hazy eyes and tried to focus on the person who was clearing their throat.

Raguna was in surprise then he relaxed seeing it was Zavier. "Oh Zavier, what are you doing here?" Raguna asked in surprise. Zavier went over to him. "I kinda knew you wanted to face what's behind this door right?" Zavier asked pointing to that door. Raguna nodded.

"Behind this door is a really big monster. This is probably to dangerous to go any furthur." Zavier said. Raguna was thinking.

"But I want to see it for myself. It might help me remember something from my past." Raguna said. "How can a big ferocious monster help remember your past?" Zavier said. Raguna shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to find out." Raguna said determingly. "Anyway, I wouldn't blame you if you ran away now." Zavier said. Then he took his own advice and ran off leaving Raguna to face the monster himself.

Raguna had started to sweatdrop at his courageous act. He then began to feel a little woozy for some reason. Like something was spreading around his entire body. Raguna hurried and opened the door and decided to go in. But he was feeling a little light headed. He touched his forehead and paused for a moment thinking of what to do next. He looked around dazily and he remembered Mist's spell she gave him. He started to wobble and tilt over. He grabbed on to the orb quickly and focused all his energy on that single orb.

He felt darkness and something lifting his feet. It was only for a ehile and Raguna found himself back to the entrance of the cave. He was growing tired and weary again. He used his swords to use as a kind of walking stick and he walked out of the cave. The sunlight shined down on him and he had never felt better to see the sun again. He smiled happily. Then sleep went over him. He tilted side to side again and he mentally slapped himself telling himself to stay awake. He then heard someone approach him but he couldn't tell by their voice at all. He looked at them dazily.

"Hey! You came out of the caves before me? Wow, you're pretty fast. Unless you used Mist's spell." The voice said. Raguna knew who it was now. He started to fall over.

"Zavier..." Raguna said quietly. He felt Zavier shaking him.

"Raguna, Come on! Get a hold of yourself! Raguna!" Zavier shook him recklessly. Then he heard a girl talk to him in the background.

"Raguna! Wake up!" A girl's voice said. He already went into total darkness because sleep and tiredness swept over him. But he did hear one last thing before he lost conciousness.

"Raguna!"

'_Mist..._'

--

**Preview of the Next Chapter**:

"Who's gonna defeat the Greater Daemon? Raguna! Raguna!" Mist chanted.

"And who's gonna whoop that demon's butt? Raguna! Raguna!" Mist chanted.

"Then who's the best at swordsmanship? Raguna! Raguna!" Mist cheered.

Raguna was sweatdropping a lot. Zavier looked a little left out. "Hey, what about me Mist?" Zavier asked. Mist looked at him and smiled. "Of course I have a cheer for you!" Mist said happily. She cleared her throat and started.

"So who's the best at running away? Zavier! Zavier!" Mist chanted.

"Then who's always scared of big monsters? Zavier! Zavier!" Mist chanted.

"And who can't ever fight for their own life? Zavier! Zavier!" Mist chanted.

"Gooooooo Zavier!" Mist cheered while jumping high in the air.

Raguna and Zavier sweatdropped.

--

* * *

Whew, done! I'm gonna start chapter 6 so I doon't have to make anyone wait for this long. 2 months. ; Sorry about that. Been busy. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review! :)

-Kiminochi


End file.
